Hope
by Once Upon a Femmeslash
Summary: Jane and Maura are expecting. Established Rizzles.


Established Rizzles

I think this is the fastest I have ever gotten a fic turned out. Ever. I got the idea from one scene on Everybody Loves Raymond, put my headphones on, put Paris (Ooh La La) by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals on repeat, and wrote furiously. Over a thousand words in about two hours. That's about a sentence per minute. So... it's not been read, let alone revised. If you see any mistakes let me know.

I do not own any television shows or characters and am simply excercising my first amendment right to free speech.

* * *

><p>Jane Rizzoli-Isles sat on the couch engaged in an internal battle. She'd been married to the love of her life for a year and three months when Maura brought it up first. It just kind of slipped out as they snuggled one Wednesday morning, savoring the few moments before their alarm clocks went off and they had to head to work. Jane had initially freaked, wondering what kind of environment the pair and their eclectic group of friends could provide. By the end of the night she was ecstatic at the prospect.<p>

After intense discussion they decided to do it as naturally as possible, facilitated by Maura and assisted by Frankie. Jane was initially "weirded out" by the prospect of Frankie's involvement but decided he really was their best option, what with his uncanny resemblance to Jane and overall stunning personality. Frost had jokingly offered, citing a previous case, but was quickly shot down by a glare from Jane, much to Maura's confusion and eventual amusement.

Within a month of the initial utterance Maura was pregnant.

Eight months, dozens of trips to maternity boutiques, hundreds of midnight trips by Jane for things she could hardly pronounce to sate Maura's cravings, many crime scenes visited finally sans heels until Jane, Korsak, and Frost could convince Maura to take off the last three weeks, and twelve subsequent marathons of Law & Order and spinoffs later Jane was still trying to decide if she wanted to know the gender.

_I mean, we decided all-natural, right? We couldn't have found out the gender at this stage in the pregnancy before the invention of the sonogram, so if we're truly doing all-natural…_

"_Before the invention of the sonogram…" God, I sound like Maura. _

_Not that it's a bad thing. _

_What about naming? Won't we need to know the gender to know what to name it? Yeah, we should know the gender. For naming purposes. _

_God, that's a dumb argument. We can always prepare an option for both genders. _

_Dammit, I don't know!_

Luckily at that moment Maura walked out of the bedroom, finally ready. She positively glowed, even when grimacing at the pain in her lower back and at the unfashionable nature of her supportive shoes. Jane smiled as she stood and took in the beautiful sight of her wife clad in black yoga pants, a large grey PROPERTY OF BOSTON HOMICIDE shirt that had been a gift from the squad Maura cherished, sensible shoes, and a simple low ponytail. The detective walked over, grin on her face, to quickly massage her very pregnant love and reach over her shoulder to give her a tender kiss. She then practically skipped back around to give their unborn child a peck, much to the amusement and adoration of Maura.

The car ride wasn't long, but it seemed an eternity to Jane. It was technically their first obstetrician appointment, as Maura had been monitoring the pregnancy closely with long-distance assistance from a pediatrician friend, Doctor Robbins. All natural, after all. Maura had taken diligent care of their child, quitting caffeine and alcohol cold-turkey, carefully avoiding potentially harmful substances in the lab, and taking every conceivable vitamin. But the ever-sensible doctor insisted they set aside the idea for a moment and get a sonogram, just to make sure everything was going smoothly. And who was Jane to argue with her expert, hormonal wife?

They were almost immediately ushered into the exam room after checking in. They were quickly set up and Jane sat as close to Maura as possible, clutching her hand in a vice grip in anticipation. Maura smiled reassuringly, but Jane could see the spark of giddy excitement in her eyes.

The doctor guided the wand over Maura's stomach, watching a monitor that was turned away from the parents. Slowly a smile lit her face. She informed them their child was healthy and progressing exceptionally well. With a Mona Lisa-like look on her face she asked if the couple would like to see.

They'd previously agreed the answer would be no, but Jane simply couldn't stand it. She turned to Maura, eyebrows high, eyes wide, face plastered with a grin. She bore the look of a kid in a candy store, begging a parent for a delightfully huge lollipop. Maura smiled, amused and admittedly intrigued. The two made eye contact for a split second until Jane almost leapt out of her seat when Maura nodded almost imperceptibly.

"YES!" Jane practically screamed.

The doctor smiled and quietly swiveled the screen.

The amused smile on Maura's face quickly spread into an ear-to-ear grin as she studied the screen for a half moment. She turned to Jane, who simply bore a perplexed look. The medical examiner quickly turned to explain.

Gesturing to a figure on the screen that seemed to Jane to be a grey blob, Maura smiled "That's our daughter."

Jane's eyes lit up. "Daughter! We're having a girl! We're going to have a daughter!"

"And…" Maura cut in.

"And?" Jane asked.

Maura again pointed to a blob on the screen. "…and that's our son."

Jane Rizzoli-Isles leapt out her seat in an instant, almost touching the ceiling, arms doing their own thing as her eyes became saucers and her legs carried her in a crazy excited dance. "and son! We're having a daughter and a son! Maura, we're having twins!"

Jane was more excited than an electron at 100Kelvin and would've jumped to a higher energy level if possible, but settled for bouncing around the exam room. "Twins!" she exclaimed every couple seconds.

Maura simply watched and guffawed, elated and beyond amused on possibly the happiest day of her life.

After a couple minutes Jane had calmed down enough to drive. After jump-hugging, humping really, her wife she hopped into the car and they sped over to Angela Rizzoli's home.

Within the hour everyone near and dear was huddled around the dining room table in the house Angela had won back from Frank in the divorce, Jane's childhood home. Even Constance Isles had flown in.

Everyone sat in rapt attention as the happy couple stood at the head of the table grinning at each other and at their friends and family. Finally Angela spoke up.

"Come out with it already!"

This was followed by laughs and hoots of assent by everyone in the room.

Jane couldn't handle it anymore and practically yelled "Twins! We're having twins!"

Maura nodded and said "Fraternal. One of each."

Angela ran up and embraced Maura emphatically. Korask clapped Jane on the shoulder and grinned, then went to whisper hello to both Rizzoli-Isles babes. Frost gave Jane a fist bump followed by a high five and gave Maura a quick hug in congratulations. Tommy called out "Way to go Rizzolezzies!"

"So what are you going to name 'em?" Angela asked.

"We haven't really-" Jane started when she was interrupted by Maura.

"Frankie." She said simply. The room hushed in remembrance of the fallen Rizzoli, who had been comatose since risking his life to save possibly hundreds at a school shooting six months ago.

Jane managed to simultaneously hug her wife and her Ma as tears glistened in every eye.

A minute later Jane had turned her attention solely to her wife and embraced her loosely, comfortingly as she spoke quietly but clearly.

"And Hope"


End file.
